


Confrontation（黑道头头万/情报大佬查）【一】

by Ruoli



Series: Confrontation（黑道头头万/情报大佬查） [1]
Category: X-Men
Genre: EC, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruoli/pseuds/Ruoli
Summary: 注：刑讯，囚禁，绝对管制，互相套路和争斗。雷勿入！Erik Lehnsherr 是整个美国最大的地下党兄弟会的头目，他英俊又性感，有权势还多金。多少女人妄图爬上他的床，一方面是贪图他的美色，另一方面是觊觎他的权钱。但是这个德国男人却在这方面出奇的冷硬，从来没有人能让这个男人多看他们一眼。但Charles Xavier 却是个例外。





	Confrontation（黑道头头万/情报大佬查）【一】

“……Charles Xavier？”Erik坐在一把黑色的凳子上，饶有兴味的翻着手中薄薄的材料，“我们要在上周三下午两点在纽约郊区突袭地狱火的消息就是你卖给他的？”

Charles被吊在天花板上，双脚勉强着地，身后是用铁链编成的网。他已经被吊了一天一夜，水米未进，嘴唇发白，棕发被冷汗打湿。那双湛蓝的眼睛却越来越亮，满眼的狡黠和意味深长遮住了那一丝棋逢对手的兴奋和狂热。他舔了舔下唇，平静的说：“我不知道您在说什么，Lehnsherr先生。”

Erik当然知道他在装傻，唇角轻轻勾起：“Xavier先生，你知道你们家在纽约的生意，背后支持人是谁吗？”

他话锋一转，淡淡道：“不对，你知道，我说的是你们家的什么……”

“军火，毒品，贩卖人口，以及，职业杀手和赏金猎人，你是想说这个吗，Lehnsherr先生？”Charles打断他，从容说道，“这些产业基本都是我在打理，要知道，我的母亲早就退隐了。”

Erik眼神中闪过一丝讶异，随即低声笑道：“看来是我小瞧你了，毕竟所有人都说，Xavier家的小少爷该死的迷人和优雅。”

Charles歪了歪头，挑眉说道：“我不否认。”

Erik低低的笑了一声，那双绿色的眼睛直直的望向眼前这个诱人的青年：“Xavier先生，你们家在纽约的黑道生意确实不弱，但也绝对不强，除去我对你们的赞助和投资的话……‘X’还能剩下什么呢？”

“原来你竟然是这么认为的，Lehnsherr先生。”被束缚的青年往后一靠，倚在身后的铁索网上，舔了舔下唇，“那我对兄弟会的情报网真是感到失望。”

Erik双眼眯起：“‘X’还有其他的地下生意？”

Charles勾起的唇角中带着调笑，他声音慵懒，暧昧地说：“baby，这就要你自己去查了。”

“我自己查？”Erik嗤笑一声，俯身靠近那个青年，声音缱绻，仿佛情人的耳语：“你在这儿，我为什么要费力自己去查？”

Charles瞳孔一缩，猛的挣扎起来。Erik直起身，好整以暇的看着他，扬声叫道：“Emma。”

一个身着白色连体皮裙的女人应声进来，漂亮的脸上神色淡漠，Erik盯着Charles的眼睛，头也不回的对Emma说：“对Xavier家的小少爷仔细点，该说的他自己会说。”

“以及，别有外伤。”

Erik转身离去，Charles看着他的背影，缓缓勾起嘴角：“Erik Lehnsherr，你真的要这么做？”

“当然，”Erik脚步停下，眉梢轻轻挑起，“为什么不呢，宝贝儿？你能拿我怎么样？”

“不要低估我，Magneto”Charles垂下眼，语气笃定，

“你什么都不会从我这里知道。”

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是一篇关于相爱相杀的故事啦~~~ 可能会有些小虐，但是肯定he没错啦www~


End file.
